The Girl in Red
by KassieMarie
Summary: (Part 6 in my Ghost Hunt Series!) Mai has just gotten back home from the last case when someone appears at her door, whisking her away to a... Vacation? What does Naru have up his sleeve? And what's up with this rumor about a girl covered in red?
1. Chapter 1

The Girl in Red

 **Hello everyone and welcome to Part 6 of my Ghost Hunt series!**

 _ **This Isn't Arkham!**_ **Took me way too long to finish, and once again I am so sorry about that! But to make it up, I have quite a few things up my sleeve for this story. It probably won't be more than 5 or 6 chapters, but I could be wrong.**

 **Anyway, this is inspired by episode 16 of** _ **Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!**_ **. (This show WAS my middle school obsession. This and** _ **Vampire Knight**_ **.) If you haven't seem** _ **Maid-Sama!**_ **, it's alright. Nothing spoilerish for that show will come up.**

 **Alright, I know I left off the last chapter with a cliffhanger, so let's get back to it shall we!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Sweet Reunion

 **Mai POV**

I had just finished cleaning my morning dishes when there was a knock at my door.

"Coming!" I called out.

Quickly drying my hands as I went through the small living room, I placed the towel on the coffee table before going to the door.

When I opened the door…

I saw a pair of the bluest eyes I've ever seen staring right at me. At that moment, I felt relief and happiness flood over me.

"Naru!" I said before launching myself at him.

I heard him chuckle a little as he hugged me.

"Hello, Mai."

We just stood there, in each other's embrace. It felt like forever and when Naru started to pull away, I tightened my arms around him.

"Mai…"

"Just a little longer… please."

I heard Naru sigh. "Mai, as much as I enjoy hugging you, standing outside your apartment all day is not ideal. Can we go inside?"

I nod into his chest before letting go. He does have a point. I tend to have some nosy neighbors.

When we walk inside my apartment, I go to the kitchen. It's been a few weeks, so I know Naru is probably going to ask me for…

"Mai," I heard Naru as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm already making tea, so you don't have to ask, Naru."

As I turn the kettle on, I felt Naru's arms encircle my waist. I turned my head and saw his forehead resting against my shoulder.

Reaching my left hand up, I slowly started to run my fingers through his hair as I leaned my head against his.

"I missed you," Naru said as he gently squeezed me.

"I missed you, too."

We stayed like that until the kettle screamed at me, letting me know the water was done. Naru lifted his head, but kept his arms around me.

"Naru," I said. "I kinda need to move."

He dropped his arms and took a step back, allowing me to fix the tea.

Once done, I lifted the cups and turned to give Naru his. After taking a sip, Naru walked out of the kitchen. I smiled as I followed him into the living room.

I sat down on the couch as Naru stood looking at the pictures hanging on the wall.

He stayed silent as he drank his tea. Something about the way he was acting made me worried. I stood up and walked next to him.

"Naru, are you ok?" I asked as I placed a hand on his arm.

"Mai, pack a suitcase."

"Huh?"

Naru looked at me. "Pack a suitcase. I'm taking you somewhere."

"But what about work?"

He just stayed silent, looking at me. I wasn't going to get anything out of him.

"Alright," I sighed. "What do I need to pack?"

"Summer clothes and a swim suit."

* * *

 **Naru POV**

As I stood by the pictures on Mai's wall waiting for her to finish packing, I kept looking between two pictures that were next to each other.

One was of her graduation when I came back. The other was of her with her parents, probably when she was in 4th grade.

One thing I saw was the smile on Mai's face was the same in both pictures. In both moments, she was happy.

No, happy doesn't seem the right word.

She was blissful.

That smile was different from the others. It's this smile that I will try and see over and over again.

I heard Mai's door open and close a moment later.

* * *

 **Mai POV**

Dragging my suitcase behind me, I find Naru in the same place he was when I left. Only I saw his lips moving, whispering something.

"Naru?"

He turns to look at me.

"Did you say something?"

He shakes his head. "No."

I eye him before turning towards the door to gather my keys, wallet and shoes. Naru joins me a minute later. As I finish putting my shoes on, he takes my suitcase into his hand and opens the door.

"Ready?" He asks.

I nod. As we walked to his car, one thing kept bugging me.

"Hey, Naru. Where are we going, anyway?"

Naru stopped at his car and opened the trunk, revealing his suitcase.

As he lifted mine into the trunk, he simply said, "We're going on a vacation."

* * *

 **A/N: Naru's back! Yay! And he's taking Mai on a vacation. Exciting! That can only mean one thing: MARU FLUFF MOMENTS! (Yes! ^_^)**

 **But why a vacation now? And what DID he say when Mai walked into the room? Well, I guess you're just gonna have to wait for the next chapter. ;)**

 **And I do hope Naru wasn't toooooooooo different from usual. I have not written his POV or his actions on MONTHS. Then again, he was alone with Mai, so he wasn't as cold as he normally is.**

 **Well, that's it from me for now! Gonna go work on** _ **A Guard Dog, A Demon and A Ghost**_ **now!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Update

Hello everyone!

I am deeply sorry for the radio silence for almost two years! I did not mean to abruptly stop updating like I did. 2016 and 2017 have been the hardest years of my life. So, let me give you guys a little glimpse into my life the past two years and hopefully starting in January I'll be able to get back into writing and come back to these stories that you all (and I) love so dearly!

In February of 2016, my grandparents got into a car accident and a week later my grandmother passed away. I was able to upload a couple times since her passing, but I started going into an internal slump and went through a season of denial and depression. I just had no motivation to update or write. Six months later, I changed my major and a day later my grandfather passed away. (Dying of a broken heart is real, folks. When you've been with someone for over 60 years and suddenly they're gone, you just lose your will to live.)

Managed to get out of my depressive slump and created a new story (Yuri! in the Ring) but university work became a top priority as I started my senior year in January of 2017. I had an internship in Summer 2017 and did very little writing. What writing I did do was published on AO3 for the Shameless fandom. Once my last semester started in August, life decided to throw curve balls at me. In September my father was diagnosed with lung cancer (don't smoke kids, it'll ruin your lives) and two months later he passed away. I just barely managed to graduate almost three weeks ago with my bachelor's degree.

Needless to say, lots of emotional and mental turmoil has been happening in my life the past two years.

Starting in January I'll be starting my Master's degree and HOPEFULLY I will be able to spend more time writing these stories again. I'll be pursuing a master's in English- Creative Writing so fingers crossed I'll find my way out of the slump I've been in and get back to writing! I do miss it!

Please know that I have not and will not ever abandon my Ghost Hunt stories, no matter how hard it's gonna be to get back into writing them and figure out where the plots were going. It will take me some time to get back writing, so please bear with me as I start getting back into writing.

I love you all and wish you a very Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! Here's to 2018 and the hope that life will be less of a jerk to all of us!

Love,

KassieMarie 3


	3. Big Announcement!

Hey guys! Sorry that this isn't another update. Grad Life is quite the change and with everything else that I'm doing, I'm surprised I can sleep at night! Anyway, I was going to post my big announcement on here, but for some odd reason the Doc Manager is deleting a specific word and it's kinda important. So, for now, we must go with my Tumblr. Please reblog, share, tweet, ANYTHING to help me out! Would mean A LOT to this young writer.

 **crazydcchick. tumblr post /171203423341 /starving-writer-please-help**


End file.
